Blind Date
by RenegadeAngel108
Summary: This is why you Never let your friends set you up on a blind date. Ever.


**Ok definately not my best writing but it's ok. This is actually based off of real events a.k.a. my psychotic friend setting me up on a blind date. Unfornately mine had no happy ending. All the characters belong to the creator of Naruto whose name escapes me and Ai belongs to me. Enjoy! **

Ai Nakamura was not a happy person. Why you might ask? Well that's simple really. You see it's all because of two very annoying friends of hers that many people know as Sakura and Ino. It all started when the three girls were lounging around Ino's house trying to think of something to do. That was when Ino got the absolutely brilliant idea to go on a triple date. Except there was only one problem with this fantastic plan. Ai didn't have a boyfriend, nor had she ever had one in the past. And then Sakura just had to suggest that they set her up with a blind date. Which brings her to where she is now, sitting outside the movie theater with Ino and Sakura patiently awaiting her doom. Ok maybe she's exaggerating just a little bit but seriously. She did NOT want to be here. If she needed a boyfriend she was perfectly capable of finding one on her own. She just didn't need one and she made sure to let them know that. To which Sakura responded with " whatever helps you sleep at night" and Ino with " looks like someone's in denial!". She was not in denial, damn it! Unfortunately, her little moping session was cut off with the arrival of their dates. Of course Sakura and Ino were overjoyed as their boyfriends stepped out of their shiny, black convertible. They should be. Sakura was dating Sasuke after all. Sasuke the incredibly hot captain of the football team who also happens to be ridiculously rich. Damn Uchihas. As for Ino, well she didn't care as long as she had a hot guy following her around. Ino a great person but she's, well how should she say this? Boy crazy? Yeah that sounds about right. Her current boyfriend is some kid called Sai and, quite frankly, he looked gay. Not that she had anything against gay people, she doesn't. But seriously, straight men do not wear belly shirts. Anyways, back to the matter at hand. Her date. Guess who it is. No, seriously. Guess. You can't? Well neither could she. After all the stuff they said about how they found the perfect guy for her, they put her with Shino. Shino. Seriously, are they braindead? Shino the quiet, nerdy guy who's obsessed with bugs? The guy who she's never said a word to and who's never given her a second glance? They have got to be kidding. She doesn't even like bugs, for crying out loud!

" Come on Ai, it'll be fun" Ino whispered as the boys approached.

" Yeah Ai, just give him a chance. And besides, you guys would make such a cute couple!" Sakura squealed.

" Are you kidding?" I hissed. " We have nothing in common! I hardly even know him! And I don't even like bugs!" My voice was starting to sound a bit hysterical at this point.

" Just relax and try to have fun for once. Who knows? You might even end up with a boyfriend" Ino said slyly.

" yeah, and even if you don't like him you can just pretend." Sakura added.

"Pretend? How am I suppose to-"

"Hey girls!" Sasuke greeted in his normal, emotionless tone.

Kami, I hate him. Or maybe its just because certain people have used up all my patience for today. Either way.

" So shall we go purchase our tickets?" Sai suggested.

Wow, gay and with a totally fake smile. This guy is not earning any points with me with that attitude.

"Sure!" Ino chirped while looping her arm around Sai's.

I don't care what she thinks, I am not doing that with Shino. No way no how. Instead I just trail along behind them trying to keep my distance from the bug-obsessed Aburame. We purchase our tickets and head into the theater to take our seats. I lag behind again, hoping to get a seat on the end away from everyone else. No such luck. Sakura has saved me a seat, right next to Shino and right in-between the other two happy couples. So now we're all seated in a row with Sasuke on the far left, then Sakura, me, Shino, Ino, and finally Sai on the far right. At first everything seems fine and I quickly forget my displeasure. Instead I focus on the romantic comedy playing on the big screen. It's not half bad actually. Then, about three quarters of the way through the movie, tragedy strikes. It seems Ino and Sakura have lost interest in the movie.

" come on Shino, put your arm around her" Ino whispers while trying to place his arm around my shoulders. I quickly squirm away and lean more towards the other side, away from Shino.

" Ai, get over there. Come on, I'm getting claustrophobic" Sakura says while trying to nudge, *cough*elbow*cough*, me over towards Shino.

" Sakura, you're not claustrophobic and you never have been. I've know you too long to fall for your pathetic lies" I reply as I cross my arms and sink lower into my seat.

"Damn"

" Don't worry Sakura! I got this" Ino whispers. Then she proceeds to grab Shino's arm and forcibly place it around my shoulders, much to my displeasure. And where are the other two boys through all this? They're sitting there grinning and enjoying the show. Jerks. After much goading I finally relax a little and try and focus on the movie. Meanwhile, Shino hasn't said a word and his arm is actually pretty uncomfortable. At least it got the other three to shut up. Finally the movie ends and we exit into the lobby. The plan was to head to Friendlys, grab something to eat, and then head home. I started spacing out a bit until one sentence brought me back to reality.

" You too should hold hands" Ino shouts suddenly.

" Yes! Join us in our line of hand-holding!" Sakura adds.

I look towards them to see that Sakura is in fact correct. Ino and Sai were leading and Sakura and Sasuke were walking side by side directly behind them. And they were all holding hands. Shino and I, on the other hand, were about 10 feet apart.

" how bout no" I say, my tone clearly portraying my annoyance.

" oh come on Ai! Your no fun! Stop ruining the line!" Sakura whines and turns her head to give me the puppy dog eyes.

" absolutely not"

" hold on, I'll handle this" Ino says seriously as she grabs my hand and drags me to a corner of the lobby.

"Ai, I know you don't really like him and he probably feels the same but can't you at least pretend?" Ino pleads, trying to win me over.

" if we don't like each other what's the point of acting? I'm not going to lead him on."

" but Ai-"

"no, I'm not doing it and that's final" I say as I turn and walk back to the others. My tone was harsher than I intended and I can see a trace of hurt in those powder blue eyes of hers as she joins us but I quickly brush it off. This is no time to start feeling sorry for the enemy, even if she's one of my best friends. We make our way out of the lobby and through the shopping plaza the theater is located in until we get to Friendly's. Since I'm not hungry I take a seat while the others order. Eventually, out of boredom, I start examining the other people in the restaurant. Mostly it is just your average families with obnoxious, little kids. However, there is one couple that catches my attention. A boy and a girl who look to be about my age are sitting at a table in the corner. The girl's pretty average looking with brown hair a little lighter than mine and brown eyes. The boy however is something else. He's incredibly pale with brick red hair and sea green eyes that have thick black rings around them. His clothes are mostly black and he looks a bit goth. What's strange is that he doesn't appear to have eyebrows and yet he's still incredibly cute. Cute? Heck this guy is downright hot. Sexy even. The girl is yammering away about something but he doesn't seem very interested. Actually, he doesn't look like he even wants to be there, kinda like me. I'm about to look away when he turns his head and looks straight at me. My dark blue eyes meet his sea-green ones and I quickly look away, blushing. I start staring at the table, hoping he doesn't think I'm a total loser, as I'm joined by the others. I sit at the end of the long table, slightly separated from the others. Shino doesn't seem to mind and it seems like the others have finally given up on getting us together. I sigh and start looking for something to occupy my time while they eat when the most unexpected thing happens. The red-head gets up, walks over to our table, and sits down. Directly in front of me. The others quiet down and try to figure out what's going on.

" Hey" he says in a deep, slightly gravely, but pleasant voice.

"Hi" my voice is a bit shaky but I manage not to stutter.

" You don't look like you want to be here" he says, curiosity evident in his voice.

" neither do you" I reply, trying to seem nonchalant and most likely failing epicly. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing like crazy right now but it can't be helped.

" my sister decided it would be fun to set me up on a blind date"

Yes! He's single! Inner me is currently doing a happy dance around my head.

" huh, I know how you feel. My friends did the same thing to me." que evil glare in Ino and Sakura's direction. " I'm Ai by the way." I say while giving him a small smile.

" Gaara" he says, smiling back.

" Well Gaar-"

" GAARA-KUN" a loud whining voice interrupts me and I look over to see none other than Gaara's blind date.

" what do you want, Matsuri?" Gaara asks. You can tell he's trying very hard to be polite but it looks like his patience with her is wearing thin. I can't really blame him, she's probably been bugging him all night.

" Gaara-kun, don't you know it's rude to just ditch your date? Especially for some boring girl!" she whines, trying to look cute and shoot glares at me at the same time.

" Matsuri, we went over this already. I don't like you and what you're experiencing is pure infatuation. So can you please just leave me alone so we can both get on with our lives?" this time his tone is a lot harsher and it seems like Matsuri finally got the message.

" FINE!" she yells " BE THAT WAY". Then she proceeds to storm out with tears in her eyes, slamming the door behind her.

"drama queen" I mutter under my breath. Suddenly I hear Gaara start to chuckle.

" you can say that again" he says as he smiles at me.

I blush and look down. He wasn't really meant to hear that. I'm saved from my awkward moment by Ino but what she has to say isn't that great.

" Ai, it's getting late. We have to go home."

" fine" I sigh before turning back to Gaara. " I guess I have to go" I say while smiling apologetically.

" that's too bad" he replies, a sad look on his face. Then, a smirk slowly spreads across his face. I raise an eyebrow and cock my head, hoping he'll explain the reason for the smirk. He does.

" hey Ai, you wouldn't happen to have a cell phone, would you?"

" yeah, of course" I eagerly reply.

" can I see it?"

I respond by nodding and quickly proceed to dig my cell phone out of my pocket and hand it to him. He opens it up and enters his number. Then he takes out his own phone and enters my number into it before handing my phone back.

" I'll text you sometime, ok?" he grins at me as he rises from his seat.

" yeah, that'd be great." I reply as I too rise.

I move to follow my friends who are already at the door.

" Bye Ai"

" Bye Gaara"

On the ride home Ino and Sakura alternate between teasing me and interrogating me but there's only one thought running through my mind the whole ride. Maybe blind dates aren't so bad after all.


End file.
